Precious Love   TRADUCTION
by xmissxpixie
Summary: !REPOSTAGE DU À UNE RÉVISION COMPLÈTE DE L'HISTOIRE PAR L'AUTEUR!  Éric a trouvé un sort pour retrouver la mémoire et il veut prouver à Sookie son amour pour elle. Mais que fera-t-il face àa la mort de son précieux amour? Face à la mort de sa promise?
1. Chapitre 1

**PRECIOUS LOVE**

**! Cette fiction est en cours de repostage puisque l'auteure à décidée de la réécrire en modifiants certaines choses. Je reprends donc le tout du début. !**

**Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fiction, touS les personnages d'origine appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et le reste revient à l'auteure, Miss _InLoveWEric_ qui me fait l'honneur de me laisser traduire son œuvre.**

**_Note de l'auteure_: L'histoire se situe lors de la prise de la Louisiane dans La mort et bien pire (pour le début du moins). L'histoire commence juste avant l'attaque de DeCastro et l'Univers fictif entre en jeu juste avant qu'Éric n'arrive chez Sookie.**

**Résumé : La mort de la reine ordonnée par DeCastro entraîne Éric dans une course pour rejoindre Sookie et la protéger des vampires du Nevada. Quelques heures plus tôt, Éric a trouvé un sortilège dans le livre de Hallow qui lui a permit de retrouver la mémoire. Avec une nouvelle connaissance de tout ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Sookie, il veut lui démontrer la grandeur de son amour. Mais tout ne va pas comme prévu. Plusieurs personnes importantes on leurs propres plans et Sookie n'est qu'un trop grand risque pour la garder en vie. Que fera Éric lorsqu'il sera confronté à la mort de son précieux amour, à la mort de sa promise?**

**! Note de l'auteure !  
><strong>** Pour un public âgé d'au moins 17 ans parce que certaines scènes peuvent choquer **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE PREMIER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ÉRIC<strong>

« Éric, cela fait une éternité que tu étudies ce livre. » Me dit Pam en entrant dans mon antre. Nous nous déplacions régulièrement depuis une semaine, je savais qu'une prise de pouvoir était imminente. La question était par qui? Le plus logique serait le Nevada. Mais la Nouvelle-Angleterre ou le territoire du Gotham pouvaient également nous envahir facilement. Mes contacts m'avaient prévenus qu'ils seraient disponibles pour moi. Je ne me souciais pas de ma position actuelle, être âgé de plus de 1000 ans pouvait avoir ses avantages et j'avais surtout une longue liste de personnes qui m'étaient fidèles.

Nous devions nous rendre à l'évidence, la Louisiane était faible et nous étions mûrs pour une prise de contrôle. Nous l'étions depuis un moment. Même avant Katrina, Sophie-Anne ne s'était pas fait d'amis dans la communauté des SurNat et avec l'ouragan, le désastre à Rhodes et la mort de son second, Sophie était maintenant complètement handicapée, ce qui était parfait pour n'importe quel roi ou reine qui désirait venir prendre le contrôle de notre État. Mais elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, ses changements d'humeur et sa méfiance étaient apparus après que l'Arkansas l'ait doublée et que Hadley, son animal de compagnie préféré, soit définitivement morte. D'après ce que j'avais compris, peu de temps après avoir été transformée, Hadley était partie. Elle avait été retrouvée brûlée dans une maison. D'autres corps avaient été retrouvés dans la demeure. Tous des humains et ils avaient été tués avant que la maison ne soit détruite. J'avais entendu dire que Hadley avait tué toute la famille avant de se laisser brûler vive. Pourquoi elle avait fait cela? Personne ne le savait, il y avait des rumeurs selon lesquelles une des victimes était un jeune enfant. La raison de cet acte était un mystère, certains pensaient simplement que quelque chose avait mal tourné pendant la transformation et l'avait rendue folle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la mort de Hadley avait définitivement affecté la reine. Il se trouve qu'elle était aussi la raison pour laquelle Sookie semble toujours apparaître sur le radar des vampires. De plus, le destin n'est-il pas ironique? Hadley était la cousine de Sookie. Pour rester dans les petites faveurs de la reine, elle avait raconté des histoires sur sa cousine « folle » qui pouvait entendre les pensées des gens autours d'elle. C'était ce qui avait poussé Sookie dans la mire de Sophie et avait enclenché la série de ravages dans les dernières années de sa vie. Il est vrai que si Sophie n'avait pas envoyé quelqu'un pour enquêter sur Miss Stackhouse, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée, mais je voyais les choses autrement. Je crois réellement que j'aurais fini par rencontrer mon amour de télépathe même sans l'intervention de Sophie.

Mais quand Hadley avait été portée disparue et qu'on avait par la suite confirmé sa mort, Sophie avait changé. Oui, je croyais que c'était un point tournant. Avant cela, elle tentait de se conformer avec le Conseil, elle avait toujours été un peu détachée de la réalité, mais pendant la dernière année, elle avait été carrément excentrique. Et maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, elle agissait comme si personne n'était de son côté. Non pas que Sophie aurait demandé de l'aide, en particulier du Conseil. De toute façon, à ce point, ils lui refuseraient probablement toute assistance. C'est pourquoi les autres shérifs de la Louisiane et moi avions décidés de faire ce que nous pouvions pour protéger nos entreprises, nos vampires et notre État. Malgré les divagations d'une reine qui vivait une lente guérison et qui s'était clairement perdu en chemin.

Je devrais réellement monter sur le trône. Peut importe Sophie, elle avait non seulement été sur mon dos toutes ces années, mais s'en vantait en plus. Envoyer tous ces vampires de bas étages sur mon territoire était ridicule. J'aurais du tuer Compton au moment ou il avait posé un pied dans mon bar. J'aurais du savoir que ce vendeur d'huile de serpent préparait quelque chose. Toutefois, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il préparait. Mais si j'avais su ce que je sais maintenant, j'aurais éloigné Sookie de lui cette nuit là et l'aurais laissé moisir dans son coin. Ensuite, je l'aurais tué lentement et très douloureusement. Mais maintenant, dans la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de son aide pour garder mon entêtée et obstinée de télépathe en sécurité. Mais même sans savoir tout cela, j'aurais du l'enlever à cette minable petite ville et l'obliger à rester avec moi. Elle m'aurait sûrement détesté pour cela, mais au moins, elle aurait été hors de danger.

Je fermai les yeux. Oui je devais prendre le trône, mais j'étais inquiet de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, je ne voulais pas être à ce point impliqué dans la politique. J'aimais la vie que je m'étais construite au Nord de la Louisiane. Il est vrai que je dirigeais la plus grande zone des alentours, plusieurs centaines de vampires m'étaient loyaux et j'avais le respect de la plupart des Garous, mais la majorité du temps, j'avais été seul pour gagner ma vie, faire rouler mes entreprises et me divertir avec qui bon me semblait. En réalité, je contrôlais bien plus que ce que tout le monde pensait, même Pam. J'avais plusieurs secrets et plusieurs tours dans mon sac, jouant avec le destin plus qu'elle ne pourrait imaginer. Si je restais où j'étais en ce moment, je pourrais être comme Godric était autrefois, dirigeant tout dans le silence et le secret. Malheureusement, ce plan semblait se dissoudre lentement autours de moi. C'était un bon plan avant que toute cette folie ne commence.

N'oublions pas, bien sur, mon lien de sang avec la belle Sookie Stackhouse. L'avoir dans ma vie avait rendu celle-ci plus intéressante et difficile à la fois. La deuxième raison était justement à cause de ce lien, ma Sookie détestait les histoires de politique chez les vampires. Après avoir eu affaire à Bill, la reine et tout le reste, qui pourrait l'en blâmer? Je suis presque certain qu'elle ne m'accepterait jamais si je montais sur le trône. Paradoxalement, si je savais qu'elle accepterait mon choix, je prendrais ce trône sans hésiter, ce serait plus sur pour tout le monde. Mais je me suis battu avec trop d'énergie et j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour avoir Sookie, je ne la perdrai certainement pas maintenant. Même si beaucoup de personnes ici grogneraient face à cette décision.

Oui, si j'avais à le refaire, je l'aurais gardé pour moi dès la première nuit où je l'ai rencontrée au _Fangtasia_. Je n'aurais jamais du écouter cet idiot de Compton, j'aurais du mieux lire en elle. J'aurais du savoir qu'elle était encore pure. Comment a-t-il pu la réclamer comme étant sienne si elle ne lui avait pas encore cédé? Les choses auraient été différentes si je n'avais pas laissé ma fierté altérer ma vision de ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Sookie aurait du être mienne. Elle n'aurait pas du avoir à faire affaire avec ceux de l'espèce de Bill ou de la reine. Si je m'étais permis de faire un pas en arrière, la vie aurait été différente pour nous tous. Mais ressasser tout cela ne me mènera nulle part. J'étais faible de laisser quelqu'un d'aussi faible et fragile que Sookie contrôler mes actions. Je n'admettrai jamais à personne à quel point elle avait un contrôle sur mes actions. Si ceux qui nous voulaient du mal venaient à l'apprendre, nous pourrions être encore plus en danger que nous l'étions présentement.

Indépendamment de mon refus, cela ne changeait rien. Oui, si Sookie était de mon côté, je prendrais la Louisiane ce soir même. Mais hélas, j'étais assis ici à attendre de protéger une reine qui n'avais même pas assez de bon sens pour se sauver elle-même alors que ceux qui comptaient sur moi attendaient mon prochain mouvement. Cette partie d'échec que je jouais devenait de plus en plus compliqué à mesure que le temps passait.

« Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit. » Pleurnicha Pam.

Je relevai la tête pour voir ma progéniture qui me regardait avec les mains sur les hanches. Si j'avais porté attention, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu l'entendre taper du pied.

Je la regardai de haut en bas. Elle était dans son attirail normal ce soir, un chandail rose pastel et une jupe longue grise, avec des souliers de la même couleur ; le jour et la nuit si on comparait avec son costume habituel du _Fangtasia_. Ma Pam aurait été idéale pour jouer à la perfection le rôle de _Donna Reed_***** avec ses ensembles pastel. Habillement qui était à des lieues de l'image que les touristes avaient de nous. Pam préférerait largement être dans ses ensembles mignons et se faire dorloter plutôt que d'attirer les touristes au _Fangtasia_. Je lui avais répété maintes fois que je pouvais la laisser partir où elle voulait, mais elle m'ignorait et revenait à ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Indépendamment du fait qu'elle avait 200 ans, elle agissait encore comme le jeune enfant gâté d'une famille.

C'est assez amusant, nous vivons sur cette terre depuis des milliers d'années et les humains pensaient tous que nous nous habillions comme si nous étions des fans de _Marilyn Manson_****. **Je dois admettre que certains d'entre nous aimaient jouer le jeu, mais pour la plupart, nous trouvions un style ou une époque qui nous convenait et nous attendions qu'elle revienne à la mode. Ce qui arrivait inévitablement. Moi, j'étais un adepte du jeans/t-shirt, mais un costume en soie avait aussi ses avantages. Ce soir, j'étais dans mon habituel jeans foncé, t-shirt en soie et bottes de motard.

Je revins à la réalité en voyant Pam taper impatiemment du pied.

« Pam, j'ai besoin de me souvenir. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin…»

« Tu as dois arrêter cela Éric. Tu es en amour avec cette télépathe, ce qui est tout simplement ridicule, mais tu l'es. Les sentiments que tu ressens te confondent et tu veux savoir pourquoi. Mais ne peux-tu pas simplement accepter ces sentiments et arrêter de te prendre la tête avec tout ça? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à craindre, j'ai vu des centaines de femmes à tes pieds au fil des ans. Ce n'est rien de surprenant ou de nouveau et Sookie n'est pas différente des autres. » Elle souffla. « Cette petite télépathe t'aime autant que tu l'aimes. Elle attend simplement que tu arrives à t'entendre avec ton cœur. » Me dit-elle.

Je ne l'avais pas encore admis mais oui, j'aimais Sookie Stackhouse. Je l'avais aimé dès le premier instant où je l'ai vue. Avant Dallas, Rhodes ou Jackson, avant notre lien de sang et son insistance pour aider la communauté des Cess. Elle avait occupé chacune de mes pensées depuis cette nuit où elle était arrivée comme une flamme au milieu de la noirceur au _Fangtasia_. Je secouai ma tête. J'aurais du la garder à cette époque, je n'aurais pas eu tous ces problèmes alors…

« Elle doit savoir que je le sais. Elle doit en avoir la preuve » ai-je dit à Pam tout en continuant de regarder les différentes sections de ce maudit _Livre des ombres_. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être en possession d'un exemplaire et maintenant, me voilà en train de chercher la clé qui me permettra de débloquer mes souvenirs pour pouvoir mieux avancer vers le futur.

« Pourquoi? » Me demanda-elle en s'asseyant. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est important. » Elle leva son bras dans les airs. « Elle est humaine Éric et dans quelques décennies… »

Je grognai dans sa direction, je ne voulais pas qu'elle termine cette phrase.

Elle changea immédiatement de ton et baissa la tête. « Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect maître. » Dit-elle doucement.

Il en était ainsi depuis que Sookie était entrée dans nos vies. Pam était comme un enfant irritable et n'aimait pas partager. C'est pourquoi je lui avais caché tant de choses au fil des ans. Moins elle en savait, mieux c'était. Je faisais confiance à Pam en tant que son maître, mais son attitude d'enfant gâté aurait aisément pu me causer beaucoup de problèmes au fil des ans. Je savais qu'un jour elle devrait être mise au courant de certaines choses, mais en attendant, il valait mieux la garder dans le noir comme le jour où je l'avais transformée.

Elle soupira. « Chère Abby dit que la meilleure chose à faire quand on est en amour est de suivre son cœur. Tu l'aimes, peut importe à quel point je déteste cela. Elle est une fissure dans ton armure Éric, mais tu l'aimes. Tu laisse seulement ta tête contrôler tes émotions. »

« En effet. » Dis-je en tournant une autre page. « Mais j'ai besoin de ces souvenirs. Sookie est tombée en amour avec cet homme qui était chez elle. Cet homme qui n'avait pas d'attaches politiques ou batailles ou reine. J'ai besoin de me souvenir de lui, lui dis-je. C'est la seule solution pour qu'elle cède. Elle à été trop blessée par trop de personnes pour suivre ses sentiments sans aucune assurance que cela fonctionnera. Elle à besoin d'une preuve de mon amour et je la trouverai. »

Je priai la Déesse de me guider dans ma recherche alors que je retournai dans mon livre et tombai sur une page que je n'avais pas encore lue.

Trouver un amour perdu. Trouver votre véritable amour ; trouver le chemin qui accomplira votre destinée.

« Pam, je crois que j'ai trouvé. » Lui dis-je.

Elle vint se placer derrière moi et lu le texte. Elle me regarda sérieusement ensuite.

« Tu serais prêt à essayer ça? Et si ce n'était pas le bon? » Me demanda-elle inquiète. « Les trucs de sorcières ont toujours un prix Éric, tu le sais. Que va-t-il se passer si ce n'est pas ça et que quelque chose d'autre t'arrive? »

J'ignorai ses pleurnicheries. J'étais devenu un expert avec les années.

« Je sais que c'est lui, lui dis-je. Je suis prêt à courir le risque… »

« Tu es prêt à prendre le risque? Et qu'arrivera-t-il au reste d'entre nous? Et moi? Sais-tu seulement ce par quoi nous sommes passés quand tu as perdu la mémoire? Seigneur Éric, Stan m'appelait à tous les jours pour te parler, il était plus dur à repousser que la reine. Je jure qu'il SAVAIT qu'il se passait quelque chose avec toi. »

Sans lui répondre, je la regardai. « N'allais-tu pas rendre visite à Amélia? » Lui demandai-je.

« ÉRIC! » Cria-t-elle.

« Surveille ton ton petite, où il y aura des conséquences. » Lui grognai-je. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas puni Pam, mais je sais que j'aurais du le faire plus souvent, même si elle n'était qu'un bébé. Je lui laissai être le bébé et je lui accordais une indulgence que je ne devrais pas démontrer.

Je lui lançai un regard sévère. « Je t'ai demandé si tu allais chez Amélia ce soir. »

Je savais que c'était le cas, elle devait surveiller Sookie. Avec ce vampire, Jonathan, qui rodait autours, je la voulais en sécurité. C'était une raison de plus pour laquelle j'aurais du la faire venir habiter chez moi il y a des mois de cela, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre à ce sujet. J'avais plusieurs personnes dehors qui essayaient de découvrir qui était ce Jonathan et qui il servait, mais comme moi, il semblait avoir beaucoup de secrets. La question était : avais-je plus de pouvoir pour trouver qui il était qu'il en avait pour garder ses secrets?

« Oui, je pars à l'instant, mais ne tente pas ceci sans que je sois revenue. » Me dit-elle en pointant le livre.

« Va et fait ce que tu dois faire, et n'oublie pas d'appeler Cleo. » Lui rappelai-je. Depuis la mort d'André et l'état de Sophie du à l'explosion à Rhodes, nous utilisons une chaîne téléphonique pour être mis au parfum de ce qui se passait dans l'État chaque nuit. Il était impératif de suivre l'ordre et cela me semblait être la meilleure façon de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Ai-je déjà oublié une seule fois? » Me demanda-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Je regardai encore une fois le livre puis l'ordinateur en avant de moi, mon fond d'écran était une photo de ma belle et tendre Sookie. Je la regardai longuement en me demandant comment une personne qui démontrait tant d'amour et de compassion pouvait tout de même être effrayé par l'amour. Était-ce Compton, le tigre ou moi? Qui l'avait rendue ainsi? Elle ne pouvait avoir toujours été aussi cynique. Avant Compton, elle était pure et innocente, elle n'avait pas de problèmes avant de le rencontrer. Que serait-il arrivé si j'avais été le premier à la rencontrer? Serait-elle tout de même effrayée à ce point des sentiments qui sont clairement dans son cœur?

J'avais besoin qu'elle ait confiance en mes sentiments, qu'elle sache que je l'aime. Qu'elle arrête de croire que je voulais simplement la contrôler. J'étais sure qu'elle en avait ressenti une partie grâce à notre lien même si j'essayais de laisser passer le moins de choses possibles. J'avais essayé de lui montrer au travers de mes actes, n'était-ce pas assez pour elle de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans mon cœur? Peut-être que mon actuelle tentative de prendre mes distances avec elle n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Peut-être devrais-je faire ce que Pam insiste pour que je fasse et tout simplement suivre mon cœur. Mais commet Pam pouvait-elle être certaine que son cœur ressentait la même chose pour moi que le mien pour elle? Comment pourrais-je être sûr que les dommages causés à son cœur pourront être réparés avec mon amour? Comment pourrait-elle m'aimer alors qu'elle détestait clairement la vie que je menais ?

Je ressentais ses émotions chaque fois que j'étais avec elle. Un seul contact de ma part semblait la calmer. Ma présence semblait la rendre plus heureuse, du moins, c'est ce que moi je ressentais à travers notre lien. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'en me souvenant du temps que j'avais passé chez elle, je pourrai lui montrer que cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré sur la route ce soir là était le vrai moi. Que l'amour et les autres émotions que j'avais eues pour elles étaient réellement les miennes. Mais je devais me souvenir de cette époque pour être absolument sûr, je devais me souvenir d'elle au temps où nous étions ensemble. Je devais lui prouver que ses pensées, ses envies et ses désirs étaient primordiaux pour moi. J'avais besoin qu'elle s'en rende compte et qu'elle soit mienne.

Le téléphone sonna, me tirant hors de mes pensées.

« Parle. » Dis-je en répondant. Peu de personnes avaient ce numéro alors je savais que c'était important.

« J'ai des nouvelles. » Entendis-je Stan, le roi du Texas dire.

« Quoi? » Le questionnai-je.

« Éric, ce vampire, Jonathan Cox, a été vu à Las Vegas il n'y a même pas trois semaines. Apparemment, il n'était connu que du cercle intime de DeCastro. Il est parti moins de 24h après son arrivée et a ensuite fait escale à Seattle, la Nouvelle-Orléans et s'est finalement arrêté à Bon Temps selon le rapport de ta télépathe. J'ai aussi vérifié et il ne s'est pas enregistré nulle part où il s'est arrêté. » Il prit une pause. « Oh! Et il y a eu un transfert de fond d'un compte en mer sur le compte personnel de Cox le jour après qu'il ait quitté Las Vegas et un autre quand il a quitté Seattle. Deux comptes différents de deux origines différentes. » Il s'arrêta un autre instant. « Veux-tu que Pam regarde ces comptes? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, je te fais confiance pour la source et l'information. » Lui dis-je.

Il rit. « Tu ne veux pas l'impliquer? Vraiment Éric… »

« Une conversation pour une autre fois. Qu'as-tu d'autre pour moi? » Le questionnai-je.

Il soupira. « Personne n'a vu ou entendu parler de DeCastro ou de son Bulldog, Madden, depuis trois jours. Mes sources m'ont dit qu'il avait quitté pour un repos bien mérité, mais son avion n'a pas enregistré d'atterrissage où que ce soit. Madden est parti le lendemain, mais encore une fois, aucun signe de l'avion. J'ai aussi parlé avec Dax et Jennifer, ils les recherchent tous les deux et personne ne les a revus non plus. Je suis inquiet Éric. » Il dit la dernière phrase plus doucement.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » Lui dis-je. « Je te rappellerai. Si tu as des nouvelles sur qui que ce soit… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Éric, je te laisserai savoir. Ne crois-tu pas… » Commença-t-il.

« Stanaslov, nous en parleront demain. » Lui dis-je.

Il soupira à nouveau. « Bien sûr Éric, je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses à gérer maintenant. Une idée de la façon dont tu vas regagner ta mémoire? »

Je regardai le livre. « Quelques-unes. Je t'en dirai plus avant de retourner sous-terre. »

Il resta silencieux pour un moment. « Je… Je me sentirais mieux si j'envoyais quelques-uns des miens pour te soutenir Éric. »

Je souris. « Je comprends. Mais si tu le fais, tu ne te rendras que plus suspect. »

« Éric le Conseil… »

Stan était membre du Conseil depuis une décennie.

« Si cela devait arriver à terme, le Conseil voudra bien le permettre. » Lui dis-je.

« Non, Éric, je t'ai dit… »

« Je sais ce que tu m'as dit, mais ce n'est pas le moment. » Dis-je en fermant les yeux et en soupirant et en fermant les yeux. « Bien, si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi d'ici l'aube, envoie qui tu veux. » Lui dis-je.

Je pus entendre le soulagement dans sa voix. « Merci Éric. »

Nous nous saluâmes et je raccrochai. J'espérais que mon alliance avec le roi du Texas resterait encore secrète un moment. Cependant, si deux Majors manquaient à l'appel, cela pouvait signifier deux choses. Soit ils planifiaient quelque chose, soit ils étaient morts.

Je regardai encore une fois le livre. Je savais que ça allait fonctionner. Je lus les directives à suivre pour l'incantation, j'avais besoin de deux gouttes de mon sang et de quelque chose ayant été en contact avec mon amour. Je me déplaçai jusqu'à ma garde-robe pour sortir la cape que je portais le jour où nous avions fait notre lien et le matin où elle était venue me réveiller à Rhodes. Je nous avais recouverts tous deux avec lorsque nous descendions en cercueil jusqu'au sol. Je souris en me souvenant de ce moment. Ce fut horrible et sans aucun doute déplorable comme évènement mais ma Sookie était revenue pour moi. Elle aurait pu partir mais elle était revenue, pas pour Quinn ni pour Bill, pour moi.

Il fallait que ce sort fonctionne, je ne laisserai pas cette horrible sorcière gagner. Pas plus que je ne laisserai mon territoire se faire attaquer avec les mains liées telles qu'elles étaient en ce moment. Je regagnerai ma mémoire, je m'assurerai que Sookie soit en sécurité à mes côtés et que personne ne nous fasse plus de mal.

Je lus les instructions une dernière fois. Je me déplaçai jusqu'à mon salon et pris trois chandelles blanches en passant. Je les installai sur la table et les allumai. J'attrapai ensuite une craie, dessinai un pentagrame entre ces dernières et fermai les yeux. Je priai la Déesse pour que cela fonctionne. J'ouvris mes yeux et regardai le livre à nouveau. En suivant les directives, je lus l'incantation.

Quand je finis de lire la dernière strophe, ce fut comme si une porte s'était ouverte dans mon esprit. Tous les souvenirs affluaient. Je regardais les souvenirs qui me revenaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un film sur nous. Depuis le moment où elle m'avait trouvé sur la route, ses soins prodigués à mes pieds en sang et à mes vêtements sales. Je me revoyais assis sur le plancher entre ses pieds alors que Pam essayait de m'expliquer qui j'étais. Le seul sentiment que j'avais à cette époque était que je ne pouvais faire confiance qu'à Sookie.

Je vis ensuite des images de Sookie et moi dans sa douche, dans sa chambre, son salon, sur la table de la cuisine. Puis, les nuits suivantes passées dans les bras de ma Sookie jusqu'au levé du soleil.

Moi, me battant à ses côtés lors de la guerre contre les sorcières puis la recherchant désespérément. Lui disant que je serais prêt à tout quitter pour elle, que tout ceux qui me doivent fidélité la respecterait et la vénérerait comme elle le méritait. Je vis ensuite ce que nous avions fait à cette psychopathe qui a essayé de tuer ma Sookie. Puis, finalement, mon réveil où je me souvenais qui j'étais et me demandais ce que je faisais chez Sookie. Je me souvins de son regard quand elle avait réalisé que je ne me souvenais plus du temps que j'avais passé chez elle.

Je me laissai tomber dans mon canapé et cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Je restai ainsi pour ce qui me paru être des heures.

« Oh, qu'ai-je fait? Je l'ai tellement fait souffrir. » Murmurai-je. « J'aurais dû le savoir. Je ne ressens rien de nouveau. Je l'ai toujours aimé depuis le premier instant où je l'ai vu. J'ai simplement permis à mes sentiments de faire surface quand j'ai perdu mon identité. J'ai laissé les sentiments prendre le dessus sur moi. Je l'ai laissé voir ce qu'il y avait réellement à l'intérieur de moi. Mais oublier nos moments passés ensemble est tout simplement insupportable. Oh, comme elle a du souffrir. » Soupirais-je.

J'avais besoin d'aller la rejoindre. J'avais besoin qu'elle sache, j'avais besoin qu'elle ressente ce que je ressentais pour elle. Juste comme je partais, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Northman. »

«_Northman, c'est Rasul. __Nous sommes attaqués, DeCastro a ordonné la prise de contrôle de la Louisiane. La reine n'est plus, les rumeurs disent que Cleo est tombée et qu'Arla Yvonne ne tiendra pas longtemps. Nous ne pouvons entrer en contact avec personne de l'Arkansas. Madden vient te chercher Éric. Il sait pour la fille._ »

J'assimilai ses paroles. La Louisiane était tombée. Sophie était définitivement morte. DeCastro contrôlait maintenant notre État. Je fermai les yeux laissai une certaine partie de mon esprit s'ouvrir. Je savais que plusieurs étaient encore en vie, en particulier Jennifer et que plusieurs autres étaient avec elle, mais qui? Je n'en étais pas certains.

« Combien sont tombés? » Lui demandai-je.

« Les jumeaux sont partis défendre la reine. D'autres sont tombés, je vais leur prêter main forte. J'étais au monastère quand j'ai entendu la nouvelle. » Dit-il

« Fais attention à toi. » Lui dis-je.

« Fais-en de même Éric, j'espère pouvoir te revoir à la fin de tout ça. » Me répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je pris mon épée et partis par la porte arrière de mon antre pour aller rejoindre ma Sookie. J'espérais seulement pouvoir arriver à temps.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Je parlai à Pam durant mon vol jusque chez m'informa qu'elle avait laissé Sookie dans les mains de sa sorcière et de Compton et qu'elle s'était mise en route pour le _Fangtasia_ quand elle avait appris la mort de Cleo. J'étais fâché qu'elle ait laissé Sookie, mais je règlerai tout cela plus tard. Pour le moment, j'avais besoin d'arriver jusqu'à elle.

En arrivant chez Sookie, je pouvais dire qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes chez elle, incluant Bill.

« Bill, laisse moi entrer, le plus tôt sera le mieux. » Lui ordonnais-je

Bill se déplaça jusqu'à la porte et me dit d'entrer, ce que je fis à vitesse vampirique.

« J'ai des nouvelles de la Nouvelle-Orléans, annonçais-je. Sophie est définitivement morte, ils se dirigent vers le bar et mes repères ne sont plus sécuritaires, pas si je suis seul. »

Je levai les yeux vers Sookie mais son regard m'arrêta net. Je voulais la prendre contre moi et tout lui dire, mais maintenant n'était pas le bon moment. Nous avions besoin de nous organiser. Nous étions peut-être tout ce qui restait de l'ancien régime, je serai mort à l'aube et Sookie serait entre les mains du roi du Nevada si je n'arrivais pas à trouver une solution.

« Sookie, je suis encore une fois dans l'obligation de te demander l'hospitalité. » Lui dis-je tout doucement, en essayant de lui transmettre par mon regard tout ce que j'avais besoin de lui dire dans les heures à venir qui seraient peut-être mes dernières.

« Absolument, répondit-elle. Mais peut-être devrions nous aller ailleurs…»

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, mon portable sonna. Je le regardai et vit qu'il s'agissait de Pam.

«_Éric, tout le monde est ici. Il y a un groupe de vampire du Nevada aux frontières de Shreveport. Une fois débarrassé d'eux nous vous rejoindrons. » _Me dit Pam. « _Stan m'a appelé il y a un instant pour dire que les renforts sont en chemin. »_

J'aurais du savoir qu'une fois que la nouvelle lui parviendrait, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de l'empêcher d'envoyer de l'aide.

« Sois rapide Pam. Nous aurons besoin de vous ici. »

« Fais attention, Éric. » Me recomanda-t-elle.

« Toi aussi. » Lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je jetai un regard sur la salle. « Pam a un groupe de vampire prêt à venir nous aider dès qu'ils en auront fini avec les envahisseurs de Shreveport. Espérons pouvoir tenir le coup ici en attendant qu'ils arrivent. » Les informais-je rapidement.

« Peut-être que Pam Arrivera avant eux? » Dit Sookie, pleine d'espoir.

Mais je pouvais déjà entendre des voitures remonter l'allée de la maison des Compton. J'entendis les portes s'ouvrir et des personnes marcher dans le cimetière. Avant que j'aie pu donner les directives à Sookie et Amélia, j'entendis des coups frappés, non pas à la porte mais sur la colonne du porche.

Amélia brandit son poing en l'air dans un signe de victoire. Son sort devait tenir le coup. Il n'y avait rien de mal à se féliciter sois même mais ce fut bref car nous entendîmes le chant d'une sorcière de l'autre côté de la porte.

J'ouvris la porte et vis Victor, se tenant à côté d'une petite femme qui entonnait un chant lointain. Je pouvais voir une brume scintillante tout autours de la maison. Je me retournai vers l'intérieur de la maison pour voir Amélia, assise sur une chaise près du hall d'entré en train de chanter également. J'en conclus qu'elle était en train d'essayer de garder le contrôle de son sort pendant que l'autre sorcière essayait de le neutraliser. Ç'aurait été un avantage d'avoir le mentor d'Amélia avec nous ce soir mais hélas, elle n'était pas là. Nous allions devoir faire tout notre possible pour tenir le coup en attendant les renforts.

« Éric Northman, me salua Victor. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Où pourrais-je être si ce n'est ici? Pensais-je. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il en avait après Sookie. Pourquoi penserait-il que je serais ailleurs qu'avec elle? Si quelque chose devait lui arriver… Je ne préférais pas y penser.

« J'aurais pensé que tu serais à Shreveport, c'est bien où tu as habitude de gérer tes opérations non? » Me demanda-t-il

« Combien de vampires as-tu emmené avec toi pour enlever une télépathe? À quoi t'attendais-tu en arrivant ici? » Lui demandais-je à mon tour, sans répondre à sa question.

« Une douzaine de vampires et 7 Garous, incluant Quinn. » Chuchota doucement Sookie pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que ma sorcière et moi-même pour venir chercher la télépathe? »

« Sookie, lui dis-je calmement. Vas chercher ton fusil dans le placard du hall. » Lui demandai-je, sans rompre le contact visuel avec Victor. « Il ne pourra probablement pas tuer personne mais tu pourras en ralentir quelques-uns. » Continuais-je.

Elle se déplaça vers le placard en question puis se stoppa. « Comment sais-tu… »

Je rompis le contact visuel avec Madden et m'éloignai de la porte pour aller regarder ma Sookie dans les yeux. Je vis qu'elle commençait à comprendre alors qu'elle se rapprochait de moi, je plaçai ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

Je l'embrassai doucement. « Maintenant n'est pas le bon moment, lui dis-je en la regardant directement dans les yeux. Il ne te fera pas de mal, tu t'en sortiras. »

Je pouvais voir les larmes dans ses yeux. « Et toi? »

Je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes. « Je suis prêt à mourir définitivement pour toi ma douce Sookie. Tu es trop précieuse pour qu'on te perde. »

« Éric, j'aimerais te parler. » Me dit Madden depuis le devant de la maison.

Je me tournai vers lui avec un sourire narquois. « Tu as avec toi une douzaine de vampires et plus d'une demi-douzaine de Garous pour me parler? » Lui demandai-je. « Il semblerait que la communication soit la dernière chose que tu aies en tête. »

Il sourit. Encore un sourire narquois. « Oh ta télépathe est utile maintenant n'est-ce pas? »

Un ordre silencieux dû être donné car toute l'escouade de Madden sorti des bois. Quinn apparut sous sa forme de tigre voulant, sans aucun doute, éviter de faire face à Sookie. Ce tigre ressemblera à une belle carpette quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Je me retournai vers Bill qui hocha la tête. Je regardai Amélia qui semblait ployer sous le poids de tous les efforts nécessaires pour garder le sortilège en place. Finalement, je dirigeai mon regard vers Sookie, elle avait sorti le Beretta et se tenait derrière moi. La douleur dans ses yeux était presque palpable tellement elle était intense. J'ouvris le lien de mon côté et lui fit passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

Elle haleta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Pendant un instant, rien d'autre n'existait que je voyais dans ses yeux. Soudainement, je sentis les mêmes émotions  
>me revenir.<p>

Je lui souris doucement. « Souviens-toi toujours de cela. » Lui murmurais-je.

Je m'avançai sur le porche avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et regardai Madden.

« Je viendrai si vous faites la promesse que Sookie sera saine et sauve. » Lui dis-je.

« Oh! » Madden éclata de rire. « Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de demander quoi que ce soit. Ce qui arrivera à la télépathe est, maintenant, hors de ton contrôle. » Il continua à rire. « Son destin est avec le nouveau roi de la Louisiane et par extension, avec moi. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, son cas ne te concerne plus. »

La rage et la haine montèrent en moi et je m'imaginai ces viles créatures avec leurs mains sur mon aimée. Si je le pouvais, leur mort serait lente et douloureuse.

Quinn se déplaça et je pus le voir regarder Sookie à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Quinn, je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ça! » Lui cria-t-elle.

Il la regarda encore une fois puis, baissa les yeux vers le sol. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux ou pourquoi il avait librement décidé d'aider le Nevada à l'enlever. J'espérais juste que, quand le moment viendrait, je serais celui qui le tuerait.

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. Je vis la lumière scintillante faiblir autours de la maison, Madden se précipiter vers la porte et Bill attraper Sookie qui poussa un cri que tout Bon Temps devait avoir entendu.

« Je l'ai Madden. » Lui dit-il.

Je le regardai confus. « Bien, dit-il. Le roi te récompensera Compton. »

Je regardai alternativement Bill et Madden. « Tu étais le traître! » Lui dis-je. Depuis des mois nous suspections qu'il y avait un ou des traîtres dans l'entourage de la reine tout comme à Shreveport. Nous étions juste incertains de leurs identités. Maintenant, je sais. J'aurais du parier sur Compton, il était prêt à mentir à Sookie pour l'emmener à la reine. Utilisant tous les moyens possibles pour l'entraîner avec lui. Il avait été prêt à la laisser tomber sans la prévenir pour aller rejoindre sa créatrice. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas décidé de la trahir encore une fois? Je me retournai vers lui pour lui montrer ce que j'en pensais mais me stoppai quand je vis qu'il tenait Sookie par la gorge et menaçait de la mordre.

Bill me sourit. « J'ai senti le vent tourner Éric. Tu aurais du me suivre. » Dit-il puis il regarda vers Sookie. « En vaut-elle vraiment la peine? »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et tenta de l'embrasser mais Sookie détourna la tête. « Oh, elle sent si bon. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas eu pour moi. Je ne peux attendre pour la toucher, j'espère qu'elle pensera à toi et que tu pourras le ressentir par votre lien. Oh mais j'oubliais! Tu seras définitivement mort avec que je ne puisse la transformer. » Rit-il

« Compton, tu ne la transformeras pas. Le roi a déjà décidé ce qui allait advenir de Miss Stackhouse. » Le menaça Madden puis il se tourna pour parler aux vampires derrière lui.

« Nous avions une entente! » Cria Bill.

« Elle a été modifiée, priez pour qu'elle ne le soit pas encore plus. » Lui dit calmement Madden.

Je profitai ce moment pour m'avancer lentement vers Madden tout en transmettant du courage à Sookie via notre lien. Juste comme j'allais attraper Madden, je ressentis une soudaine douleur sur mon côté. Je regardai et vis que la sorcière m'avait frappé avec quelque chose. De l'argent, elle m'avait poignardée avec de l'argent.

Madden se retourna. « Oh Northman, je déteste voir un si puissant vampire être détruit. Spécialement pour protéger un sac de sang. » Rit-il.

J'entendis plusieurs vampires arriver sur le toit et dans le jardin. Je n'avais pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Pam et des renforts de Stan. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant tout autours de moi. Puis j'entendis un bruit qui ne laissait place à l'erreur, une sorte de « Pop ». Je relevai la tête pour voir Niall et plusieurs autre Fae apparaître sur le porche.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CE FAE FAIT ICI? » Entendis-je Madden crier.

Je profitai de cette distraction pour prendre l'avantage. Je sautai dans les airs et me jetai dans la bataille. Laissant sortir un cri de guerre, je me ruai sur deux Garous qui se tenaient en face de moi et les mis à terre avec deux grands coups d'épée. Je me retournai pour voir que Bill avait relâché Sookie et était parti combattre Pam et Thalia sur la pelouse. Je regardai mon aimée et vis qu'une épée lui avait été donnée. La maniant comme si elle était un maître en cet art depuis des années, elle tentait de se débarrasser d'un Garou pour se rendre à la sorcière qui semblait avoir recommencé son chant lointain. Je retournai dans la bataille, je devais détruire le plus grand nombre d'ennemis possible si je voulais retourner auprès de ma Sookie.

La bataille dura encore plusieurs minutes et je vis que beaucoup des vampires du Nevada étaient tombés. Juste comme j'allais rejoindre Compton pour lui régler son compte, je le vis s'envoler vers le ciel. J'allais le poursuivre quand j'entendis un cri qui me glaça le sang, venant de l'avant de la maison.

« Éric! » Je me retournai vers l'origine du cri.

Je croisai alors les yeux bleus de mon aimée. Ils ne semblaient plus brillants mais plutôt voilés.

« Tu ne vaux pas tous les problèmes que tu nous apportes. » Lui dit Victor en sortant une dague en acier du flan de Sookie et en la lui plantant dans le cœur. « Comment les as-tu appelés si rapidement? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant en direction des Fae. « Tant que tu resteras en vie, Felipe sera en danger, ta mort ne représentera rien. » Il grogna. « Tu mourras cette nuit. » Lui cria-t-il.

Je volai jusqu'à elle mais Victor parti avant que j'arrive et je devais choisir entre rester avec mon aimée ou poursuivre Victor. Je choisis la première option. Je regardai autours de moi et vis les vampires du Nevada battre en retraite puis, je me concentrai à nouveau sur Sookie. Sans même y penser, j'entaillai mon poignet et le portai à sa bouche. Mais juste avant que celui ci puisse entrer en contact avec celle-ci, je sentis quelqu'un l'attraper et l'éloigner.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. » Me dit Niall les yeux pleins de larmes. En 1000 ans, je n'aurais jamais cru que je verrai cet homme pleurer.

Je regardai à nouveau Sookie, la pris délicatement dans mes bras et l'amenai dans la maison.

**  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . <strong> 

Je transportai mon aimée dans la maison jusque dans sa chambre. Nous étions tous deux très faibles et je pus à peine la porter jusque là.

« Partez, MAINTENANT! » Criai-je avec toute la force qui me restait.

« Éric je… » Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Pam. La douleur dans ses yeux s'accordait avec celle dans mon cœur. « Trouve Bill, trouve Madden. Je les veux réduits en cendres avant le lever du soleil. » Lui dis-je.

Je vis derrière elle le reste des personnes attendant, croyant pouvoir sauver Sookie. Nous croyions tous pouvoir la sauver. Nous avions tord. Nous avions perdu plusieurs amis ce soir ; de vaillants combattants qui, pour moi, étaient de véritables héros. Mais hélas, cela n'avait pas suffit à protéger ma Sookie.

Je lançai un regard désespéré à Niall. « Je… C'est…» Je ne pouvais parler.

« Northman, tu dois nous la laisser. Nous devons la ramener à notre maison. » Me dit-il.

Je le regardai très sérieusement. « Personne ne l'emmènera nulle part. Elle est mienne. Je ne la laisserai pas, pas une seconde fois. Mon sang est très vieux… Peut-être…»

Il secoua négativement la tête. « C'est au-delà de notre contrôle maintenant…»

Je redirigeai mon regard vers Sookie. « Laissez-nous. » Murmurai-je.

Tout le monde, incluant ma filleule, quitta la pièce et de claquai la porte derrière eux. Niall m'avait dit juste avant que je ne puisse donner mon sang à Sookie qu'il était trop tard et que je ne pouvais rien faire. Mon sang était contaminé par l'argent que la sorcière de Madden avait utilisé pour me poignarder. Ils devaient savoir que rien, mis à part un empoisonnement, ne pourrait m'éloigner de Sookie. Ils devaient aussi se douter que les Fae allaient venir, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils savaient très exactement qui était Sookie.

Elle avait essayé de s'éloigner, je l'avais vue. Quand la bataille avait commencé, elle avait réussi à se défaire de Compton pour aller vers la sorcière. D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle l'avait tranchée en deux à l'endroit même où elle se tenait. Je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait mais elle avait été tellement brave. Ma Sookie était toujours si brave.

Et maintenant, j'étais ici à la regarder mourir sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il était même déjà trop tard pour penser à la transformer.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et la pris dans mes bras. « Sookie, je suis tellement désolé. » sanglotais-je

« Shhh, Er… Éric… » dit-elle dans une sorte de gargouillis. Elle essaya de se déplacer et pu, avec mon aide, se positionner de façon à me regarder. « J'ai… J'ai besoin… » elle avala douloureusement.

« Sookie, je t'en prie, tu souffres tellement. » Des larmes de sang roulaient lentement sur mes joues. Je percevais tout ce qu'elle ressentait grâce à notre lien et c'était pratiquement insupportable.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je… Je… dois… te… dire, dit-elle tout doucement. Je… Je… Je t'aime. » Dit-elle doucement. « Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Elle toucha délicatement mon visage. « J'aurais du rester avec toi ce premier soir au _Fangtasia_. Tellement, tellement de choses auraient été différentes. Je n'aurais jamais du dire que j'appartenais à Bill. »

Elle essaya d'avaler encore une fois. « J'aurais, j'aurais du suivre mon cœur et rester à tes côtés. S'il te plait, je t'en prie dit moi que tu me pardonnes. »

Je la serrai plus fort contre moi. « Je n'aurai pas du t'écouter Sookie, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne mis à part toi. Pitié, ne pars pas. Je ne peux pas… »

Je la regardai dans les yeux. « Je te pardonne si tu me pardonne en échange. J'aurais du te dire tout ceci au moment où je me suis souvenu de nos moments passés ensemble. Au moment où je suis entré dans ta maison ce soir. J'aurais du me battre plus vigoureusement dès le départ pour toi. Je t'aime Sookie, ne me quitte pas…»

Les larmes coulaient librement le long de mon visage. « Mon précieux amour, lui murmurais-je. Tu es mon cœur et mon âme, je ne peux survivre sans toi…»

Mais mes lamentations ne pouvaient empêcher sa respiration de s'affaiblir. J'entendais son cœur ralentir et je voyais sa lumière s'éteindre. Sans un gémissement ou un cri, Ma Sookie mourut.

* * *

><p><strong>! Note de l'auteure !<strong>

J'ai crée un blog où se trouvent toutes mes fictions le voici :

**http:/inlovewitheric(.)wordpress(.)com/ **

**Note de la traductrice :** Je sais que la traduction n'est pas parfaite mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour reproduire l'histoire le plus fidèlement possible. Il se peut que certains passages demeurent flous ou vagues mais je fais ce que je peux. Parfois des expressions typiquement anglophones peuvent difficilement être traduites en français. J'ai commencé à faire les modifications sur le chapitre 2, il ne devrait pas trop tarder!

En espérant que vous avez tous apprécié ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours apprécié!

***** Donna Reed est une actrice américaine née le 27 janvier 1921 à Denison, Iowa (États-Unis). Les films comme_ La vie est belle, Le Portrait de Dorian_ _Gray_ ou _Tant qu'il y aura des hommes_ l'ont rendue célèbre.

**** **Marilyn Manson est un chanteur rock/métal au style gothique prononcé.


	2. Chapitre 2

Me revoici avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Tout d'abord, un ÉNORME merci à vous tous qui êtes venu jeter un coup d'œil et qui avez même pris le temps de commenter parfois.

Merci également à pour vos reviews qui font très plaisir à l'auteure tout comme à la traductrice.

Comme j'avais précisé dans le premier chapitre, cette fiction est en ré-écriture après que l'Auteur ait décidé de la modifier de A à Z. Certains éléments restent les mêmes, certains autres chagent en cours de route. Je vais essayer de traduire et de ré-écrire les chapitre suivants le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DEUX<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ÉRIC<strong>

Je la tenais depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Je ne pouvais la laisser me quitter, je ne voulais pas faire face à la réalité. J'aurais échoué pour elle, pour moi et pour tous ceux qui comptaient sur moi. Si je la laissais maintenant, je pourrais probablement trouver un moyen pour survivre au poison, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Rien ni personne n'avait d'intérêt si elle n'était plus là. Je m'assiérai ici et attendrai le soleil.

Une autre heure passa et personne ne vint dans la chambre. Les coups sur la porte n'avaient cessés que récemment et j'avais entendu quelqu'un, probablement Stan, ordonner à Pam de retrouver Compton et Madden. J'aurais du savoir qu'il allait venir. Il serait fou de croire qu'il resterait éloigné. Peu de temps après le départ de Pam, j'entendis ce que je crus reconnaître comme étant la voix de Jennifer. Je n'y portai pas attention, Stan s'occuperait d'elle et Pam. Je n'avais pas à m'en faire de ce côté.

Le poison commençait à me jouer des tours, parce que soudainement, je me mis à voir des images de ce que devait être Sookie quand elle était une jeune enfant. Mais ce ne pouvait être elle parce qu'elle portait une robe qui était commune lors de ma vie humaine. Elle chassait des papillons et je pouvais m'entendre rire. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, mon esprit me jouait des tours. Cependant, je préférais ces images à celles qui se jouaient réellement devant mes yeux.

Alors que les images s'estompaient, je regardai à nouveau la frêle femme dans mes bras. Personne n'était venu dans la chambre depuis un moment, personne n'avait essayé de venir me l'enlever, ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils n'essaient pas. Elle devait rester avec moi, je ne pouvais la laisser aller. Cela serait sa fin définitive et la mienne en même temps.

_« Nous partons à la poursuite du roi, »_ me dit Niall à travers la porte. Pourquoi il n'avait pas plus insisté pour me la reprendre, je ne le savais pas. « _Il est responsable de la mort d'un membre de la famille royale, je veux sa tête. Il a détruit le dernier espoir de notre futur, maintenant il n'aura plus de futur. »_

Je ne compris pas ces mots, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Il peut menacer et tempêter sur ce qu'il veut, je voulais simplement ma Sookie. Je voulais sentir ses bras autours de moi et voir la lumière danser dans ses yeux. Sans cela, la vie n'avait que peu pour ne pas dire pas de sens pour moi.

Je fermai mes yeux et priai la Déesse de m'envoyer une autre belle vision afin d'effacer cette réalité de mes yeux. Je sentis soudainement une sorte de scintillement dans la pièce et relevai les yeux pour voir si ce vieux Fae avait été assez brave pour faire un « pop » dans la chambre avec moi.

La personne qui se tenait devant moi n'avait pas l'air à sa place dans le temps. Presque comme si elle n'était pas totalement physique. Non, ce n'était pas Niall, il était toujours à l'extérieur en train de crier. _Je réclame vengeance ! J'exige…_

Mais la femme qui se tenait devant moi, qui avait maintenant une consistance physique normale, leva sa main et dit tout simplement « Stop. » Je n'entendis plus aucun bruit. Ni Niall, ni Amélia, ni personne d'autre dans la maison. Je n'entendais plus l'horloge dans le hall ou les voitures sur l'autoroute lointaine. Tout était silencieux.

Mes crocs descendirent immédiatement, mais je savais que dans ma condition actuelle, je ne pourrais pas bouger assez rapidement pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Je pris ma voix la plus dure pour tenter de l'intimider. « Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Partez ou je vous saignerai ici même. » Grognai-je à la femme qui se tenait devant moi.

Elle rit d'un rire léger. « J'en doute fortement. »

Je soufflai. « Si vous êtes venue pour me détruire, vous n'avez qu'à attendre un peu. » Dis-je en regardant Sookie. « Je ne me battrai pour ce destin. » Ajoutai-je.

Elle s'approcha un peu. « Eh bien, Éric l'homme du Nord. Cela fait si longtemps que tu ne te souviens plus de moi ? » Me demanda-t-elle

Je la regardai à nouveau. Je connaissais ce visage, ce regard, cette teinte de cheveux. Même si je vivais encore mille ans, je ne pourrais oublier cette créature.

Je baissai la tête. « Pardonne-moi Vivianne, mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« Notre Dame m'a envoyée ici. » Me répondit-elle simplement.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Lui demandai-je en regardant vers la porte. C'était comme si tout le monde avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus un bruit mais je pouvais toujours sentir la présence du Faé et des vampires derrière la porte.

« J'ai arrêté le temps pour un moment. Mais dépêchons-nous, je n'ai que quelques instants. Je dois te parler, je suis ici pour ton bien être tout comme pour celui de ton aimée et de tout ce qui compte pour toi. » Dit-elle.

« Dans quel but ? Es-tu venue la chercher. La seule place qui lui conviendrait serait aux côtés de la Déesse, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux. C'est le seul endroit qui est digne d'elle après tout ceci. Après toute la douleur et l'agonie qu'elle à eu dans sa courte vie. » Me dis-je plus à moi-même qu'a Vivi.

« L'aimes-tu Viking ? »

Je regardai Vivi puis Sookie à nouveau. « De tout mon être. J'aurais du agir en suivant mon cœur et non ma tête pendant tout ce temps. Je l'aurais sauvé de toute cette douleur. À la place de quoi, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle en endure encore plus. Mais que pourrais-je faire maintenant ? Notre lien est toujours présent mais je ne ressens plus rien venant d'elle. Je ne peux pas lui permettre de me quitter ainsi, lui dis-je. Je n'y survivrai pas. Si tu es ici pour l'emmener avec toi, prend moi aussi parce qu'une seule nuit sans elle maintenant ferait de mon éternité un enfer sans fin. »

« Tu l'as déjà perdu auparavant et tu as survécu? » Me demanda-t-elle. « Peut-être pas très bien je te l'accorde mais tu as tout de même survécu et ce n'est pas rien. Bien sur à cette époque vous n'étiez pas liés j'imagine, tu as seulement été poussé vers elle… Tu sais, le temps est quelque chose de tellement amusant, spécialement quand tu as un don pour y voyager.»

Je la regardai. « Que veux-tu dire ? Quel genre de magie possèdes-tu pour pouvoir voyager dans le temps ? Comment l'ai-je perdue auparavant ? À cause de Bill bien sur mais ce problème est réglé depuis un moment… » Je regardai le visage de la femme en avant de moi. Cette servante de Notre Dame m'avait entraîné dans plusieurs batailles mais je n'avais jamais entendu de telles paroles par le passé.

« Vous deux avez essayé d'y arriver depuis la nuit des temps. » Me répondit-elle. « Avant et après ta transformation. Une vie après l'autre, vous avez essayé d'être réunis tous les deux. Mais ce projet fut toujours contrecarré par une crise ou une autre, les milles dernières années ont tout de même été les plus difficiles selon moi. »

Je la regardai toujours aussi confus alors elle enchaîna : « Le temps est venu pour tout ceci de se concrétiser. Tout est en place maintenant, ce l'est depuis un moment nous espérions juste que tu le verrais. Tu vois maintenant les conséquences de ton attente ? » Dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Des obstacles se dresseront sur votre chemin mais nous pouvons les surpasser je crois. Cette fois-ci ELLE mènera le bateau. » Ajouta-elle avec un sourire.

« Très chère et divine Déesse, je t'en prie cesse ces énigmes.» La Grande Pythonisse avait parlé en énigmes tellement de fois. J'avais réussi à en comprendre quelques unes alors que d'autres continuaient de me tourmenter. Je retournai mon regard sur Vivianne. « S'il te plait explique-moi ce que tu veux dire. » Implorai-je la beauté e face de moi. « Je te supplie. Mon existence ne pourrait endurer d'autres énigmes cette nuit. »

« À chaque fois que tu as essayé de construire une relation avec Sookie, quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'est mis en travers de votre chemin et à chaque fois, Notre Dame a permis au destin et au temps de te ramener à ses côtés. Mais pas cette fois-ci mon guerrier, c'est un moment trop crucial pour la trouver et la perdre à nouveau comme tu n'as cessé de faire. Cette fois, si nous échouons, ce sera un désastre. Donc je te le demande Viking, serais-tu prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle ? Jusqu'à quel point l'aimes-tu ? » Me questionna-t-elle

Je baissai mon regard sur ma Sookie. Elle semblait dormir. Elle avait l'air de l'ange qu'elle était, mon cœur brûlait pour elle.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la garder à mes côtés. Je paierais n'importe quel prix pour la ramener à moi. » Lui répondis-je. Je le ferais. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur mort et froid se briser à la simple pensée de la perdre ainsi. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Tellement de temps perdu, tellement d'opportunités de l'avoir dans mes bras avaient été gaspillées. Une larme de sang roula lentement sur ma joue à ces pensées.

Elle hocha la tête. « Très bien. » Elle s'approcha de moi. « Nous pouvons arranger cela Viking. Tu seras renvoyé à un moment crucial de ton évolution avec elle. Une croisée de chemin si tu préfères. Un moment ou ses actions et les tiennes peuvent changer l'issue de cette histoire pour une autre que vous désirez tous les deux. »

« Tu te souviendras de tout ce qui est arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Ne laisse pas les mêmes erreurs se reproduire, Éric. Tu auras besoin d'apprendre à partir de ce temps pour éviter un résultat similaire. Ne la laisse pas se blaser de toi, laisse-la voir, au moment même où elle posera ses yeux sur toi, que tu es ce dont elle a besoin. » Me dit-elle, puis elle regarda ma Sookie. « Elle t'a aimé depuis pratiquement le début. Elle ne l'a pas compris mais elle t'aimait. Fais lui comprendre Viking, retiens de la situation présente et garde la hors de danger autant que possible. » Elle me regarda. « Je crois cependant que certaines épreuves ne pourront être évitées et tu dois aussi savoir que tu ne pourras pas changer tout le cours de l'histoire. Certaines choses demeurent hors de ton contrôle et dépendent d'autres personnes. Tu devras décider ce avec quoi vous pourrez vivre tous les deux et ce avec quoi il sera trop difficile de vivre. Votre vie changera en fonction de chaque décision prise, souviens-toi de ce que tu as vu. »

« Se souviendra-t-elle de tout cela ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Quand le temps sera venu, elle se souviendra peut-être de quelques choses mais se sera surtout des impressions qu'elle aura. Tu peux l'aider à se souvenir mais tu découvriras peut-être qu'elle ne devra peut-être pas, ou qu'elle ne voudra pas se rappeler de tout. Mais elle aura des impressions, des sentiments qu'elle ne pourra pas expliquer dès votre première rencontre. Ce fus le cas, mais ce crétin de Compton lui a donné du sang, elle était confuse. » Elle s'arrêta pendant un moment et repris. « Elle verra des choses en rêve. Une fois que vous serez liés à nouveau, elle commencera à comprendre plus de choses, mais à ce moment, elle t'aura accepté ainsi que votre destin. Vous avez tous deux une prophétie à accomplir et c'est le seul moyen d'y arriver. » Elle soupira. « Tu dois y arriver, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

Elle se rapprocha encore. « Deux choses. » Dit-elle. « Premièrement, tu dois t'assurer que personne d'autre ne l'aura connue intimement avant toi. Elle devra être pure quand tu l'entraîneras dans ton lit, c'est essentiel pour la suite des choses. Deuxièmement, ne fait pas confiance à la reine, ni à Niall.» Elle leva la main. « Je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance aux Fae, mais soit vigilant, Sophie est devenue folle avant d'avoir pu accomplir ses projets. Si tu agis correctement, il y aura plus que vos deux destinées qui seront accomplies. » Elle se rapprocha encore. « Souviens-toi, ils ont tous deux des projets personnels incluant Sookie, ne laisse pas Niall se rapprocher de Sookie. Permet-leur de se rencontrer, laisse-la découvrir qui elle est réellement, mais ne lui fait jamais confiance. Il a beaucoup à gagner de notre belle demoiselle du sud. Beaucoup plus que nous le croyons, mais trop de sang a déjà coulé par la main de cette créature. De toute façon, la raison pour laquelle il la veut n'a rien à voir avec sa destinée. Il la désire simplement pour ses propres aspirations. Aspirations qui n'auraient jamais dues êtres siennes. »

Je la regardai un instant. « Quelle est cette prophétie dont vous parlez ? » La questionnai-je.

« Tu ne te souviens pas Viking ? » Elle me sourit.

Je regardai successivement la dame qui se tenait en face de moi et ma Sookie dans mes bras. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être cela. Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer ? Je l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps…

« Comment est-ce possible? Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer? » Lui demandai-je.

« Parce que ton cœur était fermé à cette idée. » Elle passa sa main sur ses lèvres. « Tu devrais mieux écouter avec ton cœur Éric. »

Je secouai ma tête. « Le saura-t-elle? Ce qu'il en est de sa prophétie? Tu as dit que nous avions tous deux une prophétie à remplir. »

« Tu sauras tout ceci en temps et lieu. L'ancienne Pythonisse t'informera quand le moment sera venu et pas avant. Mais tu dois faire Sookie tienne avant que la lune ne soit partie et revenue. Tu dois la garder près de toi, rien d'autre n'importe tu comprends? » Me questionna-t-elle. « Nous travaillons en dehors des normes. Tu dois t'assurer que votre lien soit complet avant que d'autres soient tentés de l'empêcher. Si tu réussis, cela complétera la magie. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

« Bien. Maintenant dit-lui au revoir. Tu la reverras bientôt. » Me dit-elle

J'embrassai le dessus de la tête de mon ange. « Je t'aime ma Sookie, ne l'oublie jamais. » Lui dis-je tendrement. Je me levai et me tint en face de Vivianne. « Pourquoi fais-tu cela Vivi ? » Lui demandai-je « Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas simplement le temps décider quand nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau ? »

Elle me sourit. « Parce que c'est ton destin, mais je dois te prévenir pour une dernière chose. » Dit-elle. « Il y a toujours un prix avec la magie, souvient-en. »

Je la regardai.

« Ta Sookie, sera un peu moins humaine cette fois, c'est une condition à la magie que nous utilisons. Cela augmentera la puissance de son don.

« Augmentera ? » Demandai-je.

« Allons Viking. Tu n'as pas vraiment cru qu'elle était simplement en partie Faé ? » Rit-elle. « Le destin lui a fait oublier plus que toi. Ceux qui avaient été mis en place pour la  
>protégée sont partis avant le temps. Il y a donc prix à payer. Elle sera «plus», ce qui veut dire du bon et du mauvais pour toi.»<p>

« Alors c'est le prix ? Elle sera moins humaine ? »

« Crois-moi, ce prix a deux faces. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela améliorera certains dons cachés. Sa famille a usé de magie puissante pour les camoufler à tous ceux autours d'elle. Ils ont essayé de dissimuler ce qu'elle est vraiment. La magie utilisée pour te retourner en arrière altérera une partie de ces enchantements. Tu devras être plus prudent cette fois. Quand le temps viendra, elle sera ton partenaire idéal, ton allié parfait et ton plus grand atout. Vous serez tous deux dignes de votre position je vous l'assure. » Dit-elle.

J'avais encore tant de questions à lui poser mais je sentais que le temps nous rattrapait.

« Es-tu prêt Viking ? »

Je regardai une dernière fois ma Sookie. Si cela pouvait la ramener à moi, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela arrive.

Je me tournai vers Vivianne et hochai la tête.

Elle marcha jusqu'à moi. « Fais attention à toi Viking, je n'aurai aucun souvenir de ce soir mais souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Cela _doit _absolument arriver. Ne nous fais pas échouer. » Me dit-elle en souriant.


End file.
